I was just saving you
by blank.paper.new.imagination
Summary: Trigger warning: Self harm mentions. Scorpius x Albus. Scorpius didn't want to be saved but Albus did it anyway.


Albus lingered outside the hospital wing doors. He'd been there for twenty minutes now just walking. Twice he'd come close to actually stepping inside but he'd chickened out at the last minute. He stood up and took a breath, this is it, he thought, I'm going in there now. He slowly stepped forward and lifted his hand to the door...

'OI!' He flipped out jumping a mile in the air and stepping back from the door sure he'd been alone He whipped his head around and breathed relief when he saw it was James. As quickly as it ended though he turned fully and glared at his brother.

'Godrick James. You scared the fucking life out of me.' James scoffed and smirked at Albus moving to sling an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

'Nothing, just saw you lingering. I hope you weren't planning on going in there. Don't want to be infected with germs from that Slytherin do you?' Albus tensed up and stepped out of his brothers hold.

'He tried to kill himself James. He doesn't have a decease.' James frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. His eyes squinted in confusion behind his square glasses.

'So I don't know why that means anything to you?' Albus breathed out in frustration. The dreadful moment of the toilets flashing in front of his eyes. He could feel his eyes becoming moist. He pulled at the Slytherin tie around his neck starting to feel claustrophobic.

'I found him.' His voice wavered on the last word. James seemed to become more relaxed at seeing his brother distressed.

'You think I don't feel just as guilty. You didn't exactly make his life easier did you.' James slapped Albus' shoulder lightly. 'Come on its almost dinner. You can sit with me and the guys.'

Albus looked back at the hospital wing doors, imagining the blonde boy lying pale and bleeding on a hospital bed. He shuddered, James was right why did he deserve to see if Malfoy was okay. He was just as guilty.

...

9 HOURS EARLIER

...

The corridor was silent, everyone was anticipating Scorpius' response. He couldn't be bothered. He just wanted to give up. Though he knew if he didn't give one James and Jack wouldn't stop. He took a shaky breathed in and looked back at their grinning faces.

'Yeah. I am.' He whispered. Those words became the silence breaker as whispers started to fill the air. Something flashed in James' eyes almost as if he didn't really think the rumour was true.

'What's going on?' Everyone's heads turned to see Albus standing there. His hair messy, his hand entwined with his girlfriends. James chucked.

'Why hello Alby, guess that little secret you told me was true.' Scorpius felt his heart break and tears begin to pool in his eyes. He looked into Albus' eyes and from the look on his face he knew exactly what was being said. Scorpius had told Albus the secret after all. Though that was three years ago. They'd made a pact to never tell a sole. He guessed three years changes a lot between 'friends'.

'What?' Albus whispered. Scorpius could see Rani trying to whisper something into his ear but he just shook it off and let go of her hand.

'You know, think back we we're sitting in the common room drinking fire whiskey and you just happened to let slip a certain fact about a blonde haired Malfoy you used to be friends with liking boys.' There was laughter from all directions.

'James stop.' He heard Rosie and Albus say at the same time. He just looked at them incredulously.

'What so you're okay with being in the same year as a queer deatheater?' Albus seemed to snap. He walked over to James and pushed him. Hard. James back collided with the wall and he let out a grunt of pain. 'Dude, what the hell.'

'I told you not to tell anyone. ' He growled pushing James again.

'So it's true...' He hadn't meant to say it, yet alone be heard. He realised he had when he saw Albus turn to look at him, sadness marring his features.

'Scorp. No wait, Don't walk away.' He didn't want to listen to excuses. He turned away trying to ignore the tears pooling down his cheeks and the whispers of fag and queer. He ran pushing past people ignoring Albus' shouts. He made his way hastily to his dorm, the dorm he shared with that idiot. He reached into his trunk searching for something sharp. He found a blade from a muggle razor his dad had snuck into his trunk. He also picked up the anti-depressants his Mother had shoved into his hands before they left to platform nine and three quarters.

He pushed the door to the bathroom open and unscrewed the lid ignoring the other pills that fell to the floor he took a handful and shoved them into his mouth ignoring the pain and the choking as he swallowed them dry. He shrugged off his robe, rolling up his sleeves he took the blade out of the razor and cut deeply into his arms screaming at the pain. He was starting to feel woozy. He slumped to the floor and closed his eyes.

He could hear the distant shouts of his name and the slam in the opening of their dorm door. He could hear Albus' screams of his name. The sharp intake of breath and the sob as Albus stopped just outside the bathroom staring at the scene before him and the bloody Scorpius Malfoy.

…

NEXT DAY

…

The room was white, shaped like a box. It was bare he turned in a circle looking for a door that didn't exist. He walked towards one of the walls lifting a shaking hand to touch the painted wood. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt a warm liquid ooze beneath his hand.

He turned it over and his eyes went wide as he saw the blood smeared onto his palm. He looked behind him and there was Malfoy bent over a sink. He wasn't wearing anything just continually cutting slits into his arms. There was a puddle of green blood pooling around his bare feet. He could hear James voice ringing from somewhere..

'You don't want to be near that Slytherin do you. I think you were wrong, look at his blood, he's a Malfoy, he was born a disease.' He tried to shout, but his voice wouldn't come out.

He wanted to scream at James and tell him he was wrong. Tried to imagine that green ocean turn red or stop altogether. The Scorpius disappeared, he was gone in a second. He looked around desperately until he turned and saw the lifeless blonde's body, still naked in a burning coffin.

Albus screamed and winced in pain as he felt his head collide with something hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him up. That's when he remembered where he was History of Magic, Professor Binns. It had just been a dream, no a nightmare.

'Alan are you okay?' Albus looked to Binns and that's when he realised the whole class was staring at him. He nodded slightly and turned to see Rosie her eyes wide and her mouth in a frown.

'Sir, can I take him to see Madame Pomfrey?' He held his breath. No he couldn't be in the hospital wing, not whilst Malfoy was still in there.

'Rosie you really don't...'

'Yes, yes go ahead and take him Rachel just be quick and stop making so much noise.' Albus glared at Binns and tried to ignore the part of his brain that was almost crying in fear from what he'd seen. He tried to convince himself that he really didn't need to go then he took one look at Rosie's worried face and gave in.

'Fine.' He picked up his bag and heard Binns start droning on again. He didn't pay attention to the small whispers and glances just strolled right out the classroom and started on his way to the Hospital Wing.

A minute later he heard a low breathing noise and hurried footsteps echo through the empty corridor. Slowing down he waited for Rose to catch up with him. They remained silent though Albus pretending he couldn't see Rose peering at him through the corner of his eye. Too soon they had reached the hospital wing and he found a sense of dejavu as he lingered in front of the doors again. He sighed as he saw Rose nod her head towards them.

Slowly almost unwillingly he lifted his hand and pushed the door open revealing...

an empty room.

* * *

**This is just a sample. If you like it I might write more. I am still continuing my other story though so please go check it out if you'd like.**


End file.
